One In The Same
by Darkis Shadow
Summary: Young Naruto and Inuyasha are outcasts. They must fend for themselves until they find each other. Not yaoi.
1. Meeting the Outcasts and A New Friend

One In The Same

A/N: This is my first fic. So be nice flames are welcome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Meet the Outcasts

Naruto Uzumaki had been on outcast since he was born. No one talked to him, every one teased him, and he had no family. All he wanted was some love and attention but no one even spared him a passing glance. Eventually, he ran from his home in Konohagure because he knew he wouldn't find love there. He ran from the village in hopes that would find a place that accepts him. Naruto got tired and stopped by an old dried up well. There he found rest.

There is a boy like no other, he has inu ears on his head and claws on his fingers. He is loved by no one and hated by all. His name is Inuyasha and he is alone in a world of spiteful humans and vengeful demons. He ran for his life from the demons that wanted him dead. Inuyasha ran for all he was worth to find a place to hide. He ran into a rather large clearing with a well in the middle. He dived into it without hesitation and soon found himself surrounded by a calming blue magic. Before he even registered what had happened, he found himself at the bottom on the well. He looked up and saw the starry sky above.

Being the hanyou that he is, Inuyasha triangle jumped over the lip of the well. He landed on the soft grass below his feet and scanned his surroundings carefully. He walked around to the other side of the well and his amber colored landed on a boy with spiky blonde hair.

Young Naruto was roused from his sleep feeling a strange unknown energy. He opened his crystal blue eyes and saw amber eyes staring back at him. For a few moments the two young outcasts stared at each other.

''Who are you?'' Naruto asked the silver-haired hanyou.

''My name is Inuyasha, and you are?''

''I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet someone that would actually talk to me.'' he replied.

''You know what Naruto?'' Inuyasha asked.

''What?''

''That's the same with me except everyone wants me dead.''Inuyasha said sadly.

''Well I don't want you dead or hurt.''

''That's nice to know. Thanks Naruto.''

''You know what Inuyasha?''

''What?''

''Do you want to be friends?'' Naruto asked hoping he'd say yes.

''Um..sure. Why not? I don't have any friends.'' Inuyasha replied.

With those shared words between Naruto and Inuyasha a new friend for them both was made.

A/N: Ok how do you like this story so far? Let me know by leaving a review.


	2. History Exchange

One In The Same

A/N: Aww…no reviews. I feel so unloved. Oh well, I'll keep writing chapters anyway, but I want your ideas too. Flames are welcome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: History Exchange

Naruto and Inuyasha watched the dark of the night turn into the light of the day. They eventually got up to find food and water, but always came bac to the well. The two talked for a little while about random things, when a question came to the little hanyou's mind.

''Hey Naruto?'' Inuyasha hesitantly asked.

''What is it?'' The blue-eyed blonde said.

''Well, I just wanted to know why you were out here all alone?''

''Oh. Okay I'll tell you.''

''Really?!'' The inu-hanyou asked surprised.

''Yeah, we're friends now, so we should get to know each other.'' Naruto replied.

Inuyasha nodded for Naruto to tell him about himself.

''Okay, well I was born in a village not too for from here. It's called Konohagure. There is something called the Kyuubi sealed inside of me. Everyone calls me a demon because of it, so they feared and hated me.'' Naruto paused to wipe away his tears then continued. ''I have my own house there, but I left everything I owned there. My father died when I was born and I don't even know what my mother looked like. I grew up alone and got tired of everyone shunning me so I left.'' Naruto finished.

Inuyasha took five minutes to think over what Naruto told him and concluded that he is not that different from him.

''Okay, Inuyasha your turn!''

''I was born on the night of the new moon. My father died protecting my mom when I was born. I don't remember what my father looked like and my mom died a few days ago. She was the only one who didn't care what I looked liked. You see Naruto, I'm a half-demon half-human, half-demon. My father was an inu demon and my mom was human. On the new moon I lose my powers and become a full human and when the sun rises I get my powers back.'' Inuyasha finished.

Naruto took three minutes to think over what he was told, and came up with same solution as Inuyasha.

''I'm not that different from you.'' They said in unison.

After their exchange of history Naruto and Inuyasha became closer friends.


	3. Let's Look For Naruto

One In The Same

A/N: I finally got a review! I feel loved again. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I need inspiration. Flames are welcome. Well here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Let's Look For Naruto

''Lord Hokage! Naruto is nowhere to be found within the village!'' A leaf shinobi addressed.

''Well, then look for him on the outside of the village.'' Came the Hokage's reply.

''Yes sir!''

Naruto and Iunyasha played hide-and-seek until the young red clad hanyou smelled a scent that was not familiar to him. The blonde walked to his side wondering why he had stopped moving. Naruto was about to ask him when he was pulled down by his young partner into a large bush and told to be silent.

''What was that for?'' Naruto whispered heatedly.

''Someone is coming.'' The hanyou replied.

''How do you know that?'' He asked.

''I'm a half-demon. My senses are stronger than yours remember.'' He whispered back.

All Naruto could do was nod at the time. He had completely forgotten what his friend was. He looked up at Inuyasha and saw that his ears were plastered to his skull and he had a terrified look on his face. As if on que, a Konoha shinobi came into the clearing.

''Where are you, you little brat?'' The lone leaf ninja said into the afternoon. ''I know you're here Naruto! You can't survive out here on your own, so you'll have to come back to the village some time!'' The ninja said angrily to the air.

After about 30 minutes of yelling to the air and scouting through the surrounding forest, the ninja gave up and headed back to the village. Only until Inuyasha deemed it safe to come out of hiding did they move from where they were.

After the boys dusted themselves off, Naruto told Inuyasha that he missed his warm house and that he wanted to go back to the village.

''I don't understand Naruto, why do you want to go back to a place where everyone treated you like you were nothing?''

''You know what Inuyasha, I don't know. I guess it's because that's where I was born and somewhat raised.''

Inuyasha took a moment to let this new piece of information to sink in before answering. ''How do you suppose _we _get into the village without being seen? I mean for you, you can just walk in, I can't, so what do you suppose we do?'' Inuyasha asked worried he might be left all alone.

''I don't know.'' The blue-eyed boy said sadly.

''Okay, then let's just think about then.'' The silver-haired boy suggested.

''Alright, let's do it.''

''What do you mean you couldn't find him!'' The enraged Hokage bellowed.

''Sir, all squads searched the outskirts of the village. He was not seen or heard by anyone.'' An elite ninja said.

''Then we have no other choice. Go fetch the ANBU Black Ops squad leader, Kakashi Hatake.'' The elder ninja said in a dark voice. ''Let's see how long he can continue to hide with Kakashi on his trail.''

''Yes sir!'' The ninja said shakily.

When he felt that the Hokage was out of earshot he said a small prayer for Naruto that he would not be found. He knew for a fact that anyone who had Kakashi on their trail never got away. ''Be careful kid. You have no idea what's coming for you.''

A/N: Well that's all for now people. Click the button at the bottom of the screen and leave me a review.


	4. Into The Village, And Avoiding Kakashi

One In The Same

A/N: Yay! I got more reviews. Arigato, my reviewers. Flames are welcome. Here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Into The Village, And Avoiding Kakashi

''Lord Hokage, you wanted me?''

''Yes Kakashi, I did. Naruto seems to have gone missing and cannot be found anywhere within the village. I want you and your ninja hounds to scout outside the village and bring him back.''

As Kakashi was about to leave he politely asked the village champion 'could he have everyone in the village to go back inside their respective homes so that their scents do not distract his dogs from their work'.

''That can be arranged.''

''Thank you, Lord Hokage.'' Kakashi said and took his leave after he gave the Hokage a respectful bow.

Naruto and Inuyasha walked slowly towards the village as if to prolong their time together. They chatted happily until they heard an alarm coming from the direction of the village.

''What was that alarm for? The inu-hanyou asked worriedly.

''Oh, um…well that alarm is to tell the villagers to get in their houses as quickly as possible.'' Naruto said.

''So then the guards at the village gates are gone?''

''They should be.'' The blonde said. 'At least I hope so.' He spoke in his head.

The young pair made their way to the village gates to see the streets completely abandoned. They took the risk of walking in the barren streets to their destination. The two walked as quietly as possible to Naruto's house. Once within the safety of the house, they laughed softly at each other about how scared they were.

Naruto took it upon himself to show his honored guest around his house and how to use things. He made them some ramen and stared out the window at the darkening sky.

''Hey Inuyasha, it looks like it's about to rain really hard.''

''You know what, it does. It's gonna rain hard.'' The young hanyou's mood suddenly changed. He smelled another person and he was coming to them. ''Naruto, we have to hide.'' He panicked, trying not to cry.

''What is it? Do you smell another person?'' Naruto asked starting to panic.

The red clad boy nodded shakily and dragged his friend to a small place that they both can hide in. After they got as comfortable as they could, fearful amber eyes stared into frightened blue ones for a few moments. Then, before they could calm down they heard the door open.

Kakashi opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked. He stepped in and performed the summoning jutsu. He called to his dogs to get Naruto's scent and look for him outside of the village. After Pakkun, Fang, Buru and Biscuit got Naruto's, scent the infamous copy ninja took one last look in the house before he left. After he had left, he had failed to notice two sets of eyes watching him wearily. About 3 hours of continuous searching, he silently berated himself for failing to notice the sky was cloudy and dark.

Inuyasha and Naruto crawled out from their hiding place under the concealed side of a table and started to laugh softly in fear that the dogs might come back.

''That was close.'' Inuyasha said softly trying to recover from his fit of giggles.

''Yea, that was too close.'' Naruto added.

''You got that right.'' The dog-eared boy said. ''Hey, look out the window, it's raining.''

''Your right, it is.''

''How, exactly, does that guy and his dogs intend to find us while it's raining out there? Our scents will be washed away, and he'll have no trail to follow.''

''I don't know Inuyasha. Let's just hope he doesn't find us.'' Naruto supplied. ''I don't even want to know what will happen if he finds us.''

''Know what, I'm sleepy. Goodnight Naruto.'' Inuyasha said sleepily.

Inuyasha yawned and walked into his room beside Naruto's, flopped onto the bed and went immediately to sleep.

Naruto, on the other hand decided to stay up a little longer. Before long he too started to yawn and headed to his room praying that he and his only friend were not found during the night.

Kakashi was silently fuming over the fact that someone had gotten away from him. He had the trail and lost it because of the rain. He sent his dogs back to where they live so they may rest. ''How am I ever going to tell the Hokage that even I, Kakashi Hatake, could not find the little blond boy named Naruto?'' He asked himself out loud into the sky.

A/N: Yaaaaay! This chapter is finally done. Leave me a review by clicking the button at the bottom of the screen that says 'Review'.


	5. What Are We Gonna Do Now?

One In The Same

A/N: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ok I know I haven't updated in a while and you hate for that, so before you try to kill me, here is the update you all have been waiting for. Hopefully, you all will still love me enough to leave a review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Flames are welcome. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: What Are We Gonna Do Now?

Inuyasha woke up to the smell of ramen hitting his nose. He sleepily got out of his comfortable bed and began stretching. After finishing his morning exercise, he yawned hugely and made his way to the kitchen. Upon reaching said kitchen he saw a bowl of delicious ramen waiting for him.

"Good morning Inuyasha." The blond said cheerfully.

Said hanyou looked, still half sleep waved his hand in the gesture of saying 'hi'.

"You're still half sleep." He laughed.

Upon hearing his friend laughing at him, he managed to slur out a 'What are you laughing at', becoming more awake.

"I'm laughing at you silly. When I said 'Good morning' to you, you waved at me like we've never seen each other before."Naruto said while his laughter slowly subsided.

"That must have been really funny." Inuyasha said. "So Naruto…what are we…going to… you know…do now?" he said between eating and talking.

"Um...I know we can go to the Hokage and ask him to make you an official resident of the village." He replied.

"Really? Let's do it then. Hiding gets old you know." The inu-hanyou replied back. "So how do you suppose we get to the Hokage without me being seen?"

"You don't have to worry about that my friend. I have my own special way to get anywhere in the village without being seen."

Kakashi slowly made his way to the Hokage's office, while playing out possible scenarios in his head, none ending on a good note. When he arrived at his destination he let out a small sigh hoping this will go over well. He knocked on the large wooden door three times and waited until he heard a faint 'Enter'. He slowly entered the room and what he saw surprised little blond rascal he was searching for not only got into the village without him knowing, he also brought another person in with him. He could only stand there dumbfounded as said blond turned to smile and wave at him. Kakashi resisted the urge the wave back, so he just stood there staring Naruto. The copy ninja then looked to Naruto's right and saw another boy who had silver hair, was dressed in red, bare foot and had two triangular dog ears that twitched every so often on top of his head.

"Lord Hokage, I-

"Kakashi, before you say you failed this mission, let me say this." The elite jonin nodded so the Hokage continued. "Your mission was not a total failure, but-

"Come on old man, cut Kakashi-sensei some slack. Sure, he didn't get us like you wanted him to, but were here in the village right? So what's the problem?" Naruto asked heatedly.

Both shinobi look stunned to say the least. The little blond troublemaker just told off the strongest ninja in the village, and proceeded to glare daggers at said Hokage. After the blond realized what he had said, he clapped his hands over his mouth. The room was then thrown into an awkward silence. Inuyasha on the other hand looked bored out of his mind, decided to speak because he was ignore through the whole conversation.

"I'm still here you know." Inuyasha practically yelled to the other occupants in the room.

They all turned to the young inu-hanyou and sweatdropped, while chuckling lightly.

"Sorry." They all said.

Again the room was thrown into an awkward silence. Inuyasha was looking around the large room. Naruto was staring at his own feet. Kakashi was looking out the window with a strange glint in his eye. And the third Hokage was looking like he was deep in thought, until a wide grin split his face, and proceeded to break the silence.

"Kakashi, I have a new mission for you."

Upon hearing his name, Kakashi looked up to see the Hokage staring at him, with a weird smile on his aged face.

"Can you repeat that please?"

"I said, I have a new mission for you."

"And that would be?" the silver-haired jonin asked.

"You will be taking care of Naruto and Inuyasha." the Hokage answered.

"Okay, that's not so...wait. What?"


End file.
